Don't pretend you dont love it
by Elizabethcherry
Summary: Katherine forcing Caroline to go down on her. Semi forced masturbation, Katherine loves it.


**Don't Pretend You Don't Love It**

'Why are you asking this of me?'

Caroline spat out. Before she could comprehend what was happening Katherine flashed over at an inhuman speed and pinned Caroline against the wall, her long slender fingers squeezing harshly into Caroline's long pale neck. Katherine's glare was icy as she stared the new born vampire down.

'because barbie, I said so. And if you're not willing to play the part and do my bidding, then it's not going to end well for you. I'll start with snapping mommy dearest's neck. Then I'll move on to Matty with his pretty blue eyes. Got it?'

Katherine said with little to no emotion. Caroline struggled against her, and as if to prove a point Katherine pulled Caroline forward by the neck and smacked her back up against the wall. The blonde girl groaned as her head collided with the wall and whimpered fearfully. Caroline nodded in response, casting her eyes down. Katherine smirked, and observed the girl in front of her. Her chest was heaving and she struggled for air. Katherine loosened her grip on the girl and licked her lips, she was bored and she had the afternoon to kill. A new plan formed in her head as she remembered the first thing she'd ever said to Caroline.

'_you and I are going to have so much fun together.'_

Katherine repressed a shudder, and squeezed hers leg shut as she felt her panties get damp. She wondered just how much fear and therefore power she had over Caroline, just how far would the girl go to do her bidding? She let go of the girl and took a step back.

'one move and I'll rip your pretty blond hair out.'

Caroline nodded and begged her body to freeze. She lifted her eye to look at Katherine, watching fearfully to see what the old vampire would do next. Katherine shrugged off her coat and slipped her feet out her heels. Never taking her eyes off of Caroline she slowly lifted her black silk camisole up and pulled it over her head. She undid her jeans and turning around slowly dragged the fabric down her plump backside shimmying her hips as she did so. When she'd discarded them, she turned around to face Caroline.

Caroline kept her breath held as she watched Elena's descendent undress in front of her. Her eyes were wide and terrified as she was, she appreciated the sight in front of her. She'd seen Elena undress many times over the years, but it was odd watching her mirror image do it so confidently and slowly. Almost as if to tease her, as if she knew about Caroline's secret desires about her best friend.

'Undress. Now.'

The brunette barked at her, her voice having taken on a hoarse sort of sound to it.

'what?! No!'

Caroline have shrieked. Katherine flew towards Caroline and sped her through the house until they were in sheriff Forbes room.

'You either undress or I'll bleed you out over mommy's bed and sent her pictures. Wonder what she'll think when she rushes home and finds that there's nothing wrong with you.'

Katherine finished the sentence with a malicious smile. Caroline choked back a sob and slowly pulled off her dress, unable to take her eyes off Katherine body. She dropped the dress to the floor, breathing shakily, the dampness still gathering in her baby pink underwear. Katherine let out a giggle and positioned herself in the middle of Liz Forbes bed. She slowly trailed her hand down her toned stomach and dipped her hand into her black lace pants. She sighed softly as her soft finger pads connected wither clit. She moved her fingers further south and collected some of the juices that gathered there and rubbed her clit, little moans and mewls escaping her pretty red lips.

Remembering Caroline's presence, she paused her ministrations and removed her hand. She motioned Caroline over. Caroline stumbled over, and Katherine growled and pulled the girl towards her. She pulled down her underwear and forced Caroline's between her legs.

Caroline knew what she wanted and not wanting anyone she cared about to get hurt, herself included, she licked up the other girls slit. Katherine sighed happily and Caroline slowly repeated the motion a couple of times. She then began to focus on the vampires clit. Katherine let out a harsh moan and tangled her fingers into the blondes hair and pressed her center closer to the blondes mouth. Caroline moved her tongue down and stabbed it quickly into Katherine's cunt. The ministration had Katherine gasping, a shrill shriek left hr mouth.

'Oh fuck Caroline, maybe you're not so dumb after all'

Katherine ground out, as she strained against Caroline. A literary of curse spilled out her mouth as Caroline proceeded to thumb the Petrova's clit in fast hard little circles. Katherine could feel the orgasm ready to burst and just when she thought it couldn't get better, Caroline quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers, pumping them steadily in and out of Katherines glistening hole, and sucked Katherines clit into her wet ready mouth.

And with that Katherines back arched off the bed and she clawed desperately at Caroline's head as she exploded and an impressive orgasm tore through her desperate body.

As Katherine came down from her high Caroline finally caught her breath and tried hard o ignore how wet she was as he looked down and Katherines pretty, gleaming cunt. Katherines thighs quivered as the vampire managed to pull herself into a sitting position, she leaned back and relaxed into the pillows on the sheriff's bed.

'touch yourself'

Katherine commanded. Caroline looked up sharply, and shook her head.

'You'll do it, or I'll tell Elena what you want to do to her. Hey maybe shed join in, how much persuasion would one really need? We're beautiful.

Katherine said. She let her vampire features take over and she forced Caroline's legs open. She took Caroline's hand and guided it in-between the young girls legs. Carolines hand was held steady but she dared move it. Katherine moved behind the girl and pressed her bosy flush against Caroline's back. When Carolines hand still didn't move Katherine began to slowly crush the girls fingers. Caroline yelped in pain and the vampire leaned in close as her hot breath ticked Carolines ear.

'Do it…you know you want too, just give in care bear, don't you want to feel good. You deserve this. Just think if you weren't entertaining me, how many of the people you cared about would be dead?'

Katherine sniggered. She moved her hands and gripped Caroline's hips, holding them into position. Caroline slowly dipped her hand into her pants and began to work herself. She cried softly, gentle tears running down her face. Her cries quickly turned into those of pleasure and she dipped a finger into her womanhood. Her hips buckled and swivelled as she lost herself to the pleasure against her will. Her body and completely betrayed her and she hated herself so much. Katherine pinched and flicked the teenager's nipples and bucked her centre over the newbie vampires ass, ready to work herself to a second orgasm. Caroline couldn't help but egg Katherine on as she pushed her toned ass into the brunette's centre. Katherine loving the friction Caroline's cotton panties gave her clit.

'Say my name when you cum Caroline, I want to hear you yell it out loudly.'

Katherine growled out, the blonde was close and so was she, but she was determined to not let go until Caroline had.

'Fuck Elena! Oh god fuck me fuck me please I beg you!'

It was like angry waves torpedoed over the young girl as she screamed out loudly, her orgasm making her see flashes of white. Katherine Laughed as she followed Caroline into oblivion, covering the girls bottom with pretty girl cum. She moaned and licked up Caroline's neck, satisfied. Caroline collapsed forward onto her mothers' bed, the over stimulation on her slick clit finally making her reach her limits.

She turned onto her front and her eyes widened as an already dressed Katherine loomed over her.

'See you real soon care-bear.'

And with that she was gone. Caroline let out a long sigh, and cried herself back to her bedroom, where she collapsed on the bed and sobbed to sleep.


End file.
